pripara_fandomfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Lan solo Debut live
idol: Lin y Lan kagasaki (lan) coord: ??? song: monster exo fuera del live lan: -esta preparandose para su live y ve un coord que dibujo mientras estaba en inglaterra- ya podre ser quien soy sin el control de lin...ella me obligo a ser una idol celebre en vez de dejarme en ser una idol cool y rockera -se levanta- pues ya no mas control en mi! xx: bien dicho Lan-chi -sentada en una esquina masticando goma de mascar (chicle)- quiero que sobresaltes sobre tu hermana y asi podras sacar tu marca lan: de hecho ya la tengo lista jejeje pero sabras su nombre en mi live en el live lan: chicas y chicos ya llegue despues de una gran historia de emocion y tristeza, mi nombre es Lan Kagasaki soy hermana de Lin, les quiero decir que mi corazon esta libre de cadenas de manipulacion y control, ahora solo quiero ser una idol rockera de inglaterra que biene con una gran marca para todas aquellas rockeras -saca una guitarra y la hace sonar mientras que de una plataforma sale un coord con estilos rockeros - su nombre es Beats Rocks She got me going crazy, woo Wae simjangi ttwini? Woo Neon areumdawo naui Goddess Dadhyeoitji Yeah, yeah Dudeuril teni nal deulyeo bonaellae? Gamchwojin seurileul julge Nundongjaui hogisime Imi neon ppajyeodeuleotgo Don’t be afraid, love is the way Shawty, I got it You can call me monster I’m creepin’ in your heart, babe Dwijibgo muneoteurigo samkyeo Geurae neol humchyeo tamnikhae Neol mangchyeo noheul geoya Ne mamsoke gakindoen chae Jukeodo yeongwonhi sallae Come here girl, you call me monster Ne mameuro deuleogalge She got me going crazy, woo (Oh yeah, she got me) Wae simjangi ttwini? Woo (Oh yeah, oh yeah, she got me) Naega jom seonggyeoki geubhae Geudak onsunhaji mothae (neol miwohaesseo) Hajiman neoreul wonhae That’s right, my type Gaseumeun geojitmal an hae Sijakdwaesseo nae aneseo Wiheomhan sinhoreul bonae Don’t be afraid, love is the way Shawty, I got it You can call me monster I’m creepin’ in your heart, babe Dwijibgo muneoteurigo samkyeo Geurae neol humchyeo tamnikhae making drama: -lan ( apariencia anterior)esta caminando por el bosque y encuentra una puerta que limita su camino- no mas limites ni bloqueos -saca una guitarra toca muy fuerte hasta que todas las puertas se abren, empieza a correr y de ahi por cada puerta que pase cambia poco a poco su apariencia actual, al llegar a la tercera puerta extiende sus alas y empieza a volar- liberty rock! Neol mangchyeo noheul geoya Ne mamsoke gakindoen chae Jukeodo yeongwonhi sallae Come here girl, you call me monster Ne mameuro deuleogalge Jeonyuli wa ne salmeul da Dwijibeo beorineunge I’m sorry, you make me so crazy You know you do Modu nal duryeowohae So I’m untouchable man Geunde ne jinsimeun wae gyeolguke nal geobu mothae Sumeoseo humchyeobodaga kkamjjak nollaji (Who?) Negen antinomi gateun nan ne jonjaeui ilbu (How we do?) Nal geudaero badadeulyeo Neoui duryeoun geokjeongeun jeobeoduryeom Nega gyeondilmanhan gotongeul nuryeo Deo gipi ppajyeodeuleo Neol mamdaero gajigo nola Nae soneseo mamkkeot nola Domanggajima neon yeongwonhi maemdola You can call me monster I’m creepin’ in your heart babe Dwijibgo muneoteurigo samkyeo Geurae neol humchyeo tamnikhae Neol mangchyeo noheul geoya Ne mamsoke gakindoen chae Jukeodo yeongwonhi sallae Come here girl, you call me monster Ne mameuro deuleogalge Creepin’, creepin’, creepin’ Creepin’, creepin’, creepin’ Yeah Oh, creepin’ Categoría:Live Categoría:TICK1